Venomous Dragon: The start of a hero
by the guy you know and well
Summary: The VD is back and is ready to kick butt! This is the sequel to 'Jake and the Symbiote' Jake will be the hero in this and watch as he battles the Dark Dragon who has a plan.
1. Jake reveals himself

Venomous Dragon: The start of a hero

All the graphics are the same in season 1 that includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Chapter 1: Jake reveals himself

It's been 5 ½ months since the funeral and in that time Haley has taken Jake's place as the American dragon, (Jake's cousin Gregory crying in a corner because of it) there has been many problems with the magical world and the city, since the whole world knows about magical creatures now the dragons have been helping their respective countries, but that doesn't mean that here and there some humans would have picket signs saying 'get rid of the magical world, make the world a better place!' or 'magic=worldwide destruction!' and etc. etc. Haley was flying around the city looking to see if she can help with anything when she heard police sirens blaring a few blocks away, she flew towards the sounds and landed near the police cars that were parked in the middle of the road. "What's going on?" Haley asks one of the officers, "The goons that were with you know who are causing trouble in this area." One of them replied, Haley knew the _goons_ all too well, that's when a madman laugh was sounded and they saw the Green Goblin flying on his glider.

Doc ock has told the Green Goblin to cause trouble in this block and that's exactly what he's going to do, people were running here and there and trying to escape as the Sandman, Doc ock, Shocker, and Rhino came along not wanting to be left out. Haley and the police tried to fight them off and was winning but not by much, the news van came up and the FRICKEN SAME reporter from before came out and started to put all this on the news. Rhino, Sandman, and the Green goblin decided that before they left that they would take out the bottom of a building making it fall to the street.

A child that looks like he's 6 was in the way of the tumbling building as the mom ran up to the child and hugged him trying to protect him from harm, Haley knew she wouldn't make it and that she could only watch. The lady and child had their eyes closed waiting for the inevitable when they heard these exact noises 'thud, thud, thud, CRUUUUNCH, silence, gasp!' the lady and child slowly opened their eyes to see a large black figure holding up the building from continuing to fall on top of them, said figure was VERY buff, tall, has a tail, has wings, a white spider symbol on its chest, and a face that seemed to come from a nightmare. The figure stared back at them, "Well are you going to move or do I just have to drop the building onto the ground?" it said, the lady quickly picked up her child and ran for their lives.

Jake slowly put the base of the building back where it originally was and stood it back up, he took a few steps back marveling his work, "I think I did a good job partially saving the day." He said, Haley was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that her brother that's been supposedly dead for 5 months was standing wright in front of her still alive, and wearing the symbiote. "B… bu… but… h-how…" she didn't get to finish as Jake flew away.

**TIME SKIP: 1 ½ MINUTES EARLIER AT DRACO ISLAND…**

Team spidey, the Avengers, Nick Fury, and Jake's friends and family were there and were talking to the dragon council as the rest of the dragons were going about their business when suddenly one of them shouted "HEY, Jake's on TV!" as he used some magic to transfer whatever was on the TV screen onto a giant screen made of magic so everyone could see, everyone was dumbfounded when they saw Jake holding up an entire building with no effort at all. They then noticed the woman and child under the building as the two humans ran for their lives, they continued to watch as Jake placed the building back where it was and smile at his work (not that he couldn't already not smile). Jake then flew away.

**Yes I know its short but it's all I could make at the moment so please be patient! In the mean time I noticed that my story that got this story going 'Jake and the Symbiote' got over 500 views :) …but got only 10 reviews :'( … so I'm hoping I make this story good enough to get more of each ;) PEACE!**


	2. Jake's thoughts

Venomous Dragon: The start of a hero

All the graphics are the same in season 1 that includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Chapter 2: Jake's thoughts

It's already been a month since Jake revealed to everyone that he's still alive and in that time he has been watching from a far his friends, family, the dragon council, the population of Draco Island, team Spidey, and the Avengers completely fail at searching for him, and what made this really pathetic for them was the fact that Jake would be on a nearby building laying down in a comfortable position with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed with his head turned towards them. Sure he's almost been seen or caught maybe once or twice but that was because Iron-man would tell Jarvis to scan the entire city in half a second and when Jarvis picked up Jake's signature Iron-man would look in Jake's direction but he would get out of sight at the last second. He was done watching todays failure, he was about to leave when a bank alarm was heard to him, he flew towards where he heard the alarm and landed at one of the banks as a gun shot rang out.

Inside the bank a few robbers who had a few hostages, a loud thud was heard as they looked outside to see the VD standing there. One robber pulled out a 45. And fired at the VD, he had a direct hit but the VD looked like it never hit him. The robbers looked at one another and gulped. They know that they were in trouble.

**TIME SKIP: 10 SECONDS LATER…**

The officers in the police department were about to go to the bank where the alarm went off when suddenly the robbers busted in threw the door and landed on the ground, obviously they were thrown in. The robbers were all covered in a black webbing of sort making them unable to move, they shouted "Arrest us PLEASE! We don't want to be with that FREAK!" the police were dumbfounded and cuffed them.

Jake on a building near the police department was looking through the wall, the symbiote improved more than just his strength and size, it also improved most of his dragon powers, his dragon eyes included. He left and flew around the city while thinking to himself, _'I don't know what to do, I want to show myself and be the hero again but I doubt everyone is going to be all nice to me.' 'Your emotions are telling me you're worried, tell me, why are you worried that you'll be rejected, I'm sure that you won't be denied.' _The symbiote reassured him, "If you understood and were in my position you would be doing what I'm doing now." Jake said. _'I know, but you can't hide forever from them.' _The symbiote replied. Jake smiled, "But I can try my best."

**Yeah the next chapter! You can thank ? for making me lose almost all hope in my stories with criticism. :'(**

**(I'm not going to say the fanfic account name of the person)**


End file.
